


The Impossible Soldier

by empticircle



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s08e06 The Caretaker, F/M, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, POV Clara Oswin Oswald, Post-Episode: The Day of the Doctor, Post-Episode: s08e04 Listen, Post-Episode: s08e06 The Caretaker, argument, no hints of Pinkwald here
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empticircle/pseuds/empticircle
Summary: Доктор сверлил её взглядом, и она как будто потеряла дар речи. Он опустил рычаг и отправил их во Временную Воронку, пристально смотря на неё.- Я не перемещаю тебя домой, - сказал он пугающе низким голосом. - Или куда-либо ещё. Ты все ещё не объяснила его мне.После расправы с Блицером Сковокса Доктор настаивает на том, чтобы Клара объяснила ему свою явную ошибку в выборе парня. Они и представить себе не могли, какой будет правда.AU: «Смотритель».
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald & Danny Pink, The War Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald





	The Impossible Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Impossible Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932842) by [sheliesshattered (glasscannon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasscannon/pseuds/sheliesshattered). 



> Это АU к последней сцене серии «Смотритель», в котором автор беспечно прощается с каноном.

Этот разговор оказался куда короче, чем думала Клара, и у неё быстро получилось попрощаться с Дэнни, попутно извиняясь, что ей надо помочь Доктору избавиться от инопланетного робота, чтобы тот никому не навредил. Взгляд, которым наградил её Дэнни, был настолько понимающим, настолько добрым, что она просто не могла смотреть ему в глаза. Она сомневалась, и совсем не напрасно, что сможет сейчас улететь куда-то в ТАРДИС, но хотела уговорить Доктора ещё на одно приключение прежде, чем он отвезёт её домой. Клара не сомневалась, что сможет ещё раз соврать Дэнни, когда вернётся - она уже и так слишком сильно завралась. Ещё одна маленькая ложь не сыграет роли в их отношениях.

Конечно же, сначала ей нужно было поговорить с Доктором, который был хмурым и молчаливым, даже после того, как они отправили Блицера Сковокса в открытый космос. Все, что нужно было Кларе, - это отвлечься от всего того груза, который давил на неё. Она быстро попыталась вспомнить название места, которое они хотели посетить, но так и не сделали это, и остановилась на первом пришедшем в голову.

\- Перед тем, как отвезти меня домой, я думала, мы можем быстренько слетать на...

Доктор все это время сверлил её взглядом, и она внезапно потеряла дар речи. Он опустил рычаг и отправил их во Временную Воронку, пристально смотря на неё.

\- Я не перемещаю тебя домой, - сказал он пугающе низким голосом. - Или куда-либо ещё. Ты все ещё не объяснила его мне.

\- Ты о ком? О Дэнни?- легко спросила она, пытаясь уйти от разговора. Ей нужно было отвлечение, а не Доктор, сосредоточенный на теме, которую она не собиралась с ним обсуждать в деталях.

Выражение его лица помрачнело.

\- Напускная тупость явно не твоё, мисс Освальд.

Клара скрестила руки на груди.

\- Он мой парень, - сказала она, всем своим видом давая понять, что не собирается обсуждать это сейчас. - Он учитель математики и мой парень, и он обычный до мозга костей. Я не понимаю, каких объяснений ты ещё хочешь.

\- Почему он?- выплюнул Доктор.

\- А зачем вообще люди встречаются? - она отступила назад, понимая, что не может дать взвешенный ответ. Почему Дэнни? Почему она выбрала именно этот путь, а не другой, с волшебной синей будкой или без неё.

\- Ты не просто встречаешься с ним, Клара, - резко сказал он. - Ты сама сказала, что он значит для тебя куда больше. Все что я хочу знать, это причину.

\- Это всего лишь одна из наших забавных человеческих странностей, - сказала она, прежде чем что-то ещё не пришло ей ум. - Мы встречаемся, влюбляемся, и заводим детей. Думаю, ты провёл достаточно времени среди нас, чтобы понимать такие простые вещи.

\- В твоём временном отрезке живет ещё семь миллионов людей на Земле. Почему именно этот?

\- Мы коллеги, - ровным голосом произнесла она. - Большинство отношений начинаются на работе.

\- И работаешь ты с кучей людей, - парировал он, не давая ей продолжить. - Почему именно этот физрук из всех тех, кого ты могла выбрать? Объясни мне!

Она чувствовала, что теряет самообладание и постаралась успокоится:

\- Во-первых, он преподаёт математику, а не физкультуру, и ты мог бы называть его по имени. Его зовут Дэнни, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Во-вторых, нечего тут объяснять! Я не составляла себе список плюсов и минусов, я просто встретила парня на работе, который мне подходит. Если тебя это смущает, то проигнорируй или забудь, или что ты там делаешь со всеми этими обычными вещами.

Он безрадостно усмехнулся.

\- Если бы я мог стереть это из памяти, поверь, я бы так и поступил, но ты сделала это невозможным.

\- Почему тебя это так волнует? - огрызнулась Клара, чувствуя, что терпение подходит к концу. - Когда ты подумал, что я встречаюсь с Эдрианом, ты выглядел счастливым по этому поводу! Но когда я сказала, что это не Эдриан, а Дэнни, то внезапно это стало концом света!

\- Меня это волнует, потому что ты лжешь! - рявкнул он, стегнув ее взглядом.

\- Я не лгу! - настаивала она. Клара была отличной вруньей, даже если лгала о вранье.

\- Да, ты лжёшь! Лжёшь мне, физруку, что уже очень плохо. Но ты лжёшь и себе, а это в сто раз хуже!

\- О чем?- настаивала она. - О чем я вру сама себе?

Доктор посмотрел на неё так, как будто она специально притворялась глупой.

\- О чем, Доктор?

\- Ты сказала, что любишь его! - наконец ответил он, выплюнув эти слова.

\- Я знаю, что сказала!

\- Ты не можешь любить его, Клара! Ты не можешь быть влюблена в солдата!

Какая наглость!

\- Что, черт возьми, не так в моей влюблённости в солдата?

\- Он олицетворяет все то, против чего мы боремся, каждый раз выходя за эти двери! - сказал Доктор, жесты которого от злости казались ещё более резкими и быстрыми. - И ты хочешь простроить с ним жизнь? Ты либо врешь, либо ты совсем не такая, как я предполагал, и я совсем не знаю, что хуже.

Клара отшатнулась, как будто ей причинили боль: 

\- Да как ты смеешь? - требовательно спросила она, когда вновь ощутила твёрдую почву под ногами. - Ты не оставил мне другого выбора!

\- Я?? Так теперь это моя вина?

\- Именно ты сказал, что ты не мой парень! Это было твоё решение, не моё!

\- Я не твой парень! - резко ответил он, как будто это была самая очевидная вещь в мире.

\- О, да. Ты мне это очень доходчиво объяснил, - прошипела она. - Но это почему-то не мешает тебе вмешиваться в мои отношения, правда? «Случайно» появляться за минуту до того, как я отправлюсь на свидание, бросать меня в мое же прошлое, прямо посреди нашего с Дэнни первого ужина. Я ведь тогда даже не знала ещё, понравится ли он мне, но ты и этот выбор сделал за меня!

\- О чем ты говоришь?

\- Орсон Пинк! Путешественник во времени, которого мы встретили на конце света, которого ты просто должен был пойти и спасти, но вместо этого забрал меня со свидания! Я удивлена, что ты не стёр его из истории со всеми этими фокусами.

\- Клара, я честно не понимаю, о чем ты.

\- Ты нашёл его, используя мой след, сохранившийся в телепатических схемах, так? Кого-то, связанного с моим временным отрезком, жившего годами позже, имеющего поразительно сходство с Дэнни, включая его фамилию и всё остальное.

\- Нет, все ещё не понимаю.

Она зарычала от разочарования:

\- Он мой внук, Доктор! Наш с Дэнни. Или правнук, возможно - думаю, было не слишком безопасно расспрашивать его о таких деталях. И ты послал его прервать мое первое свидание с мужчиной, с которым мне однажды следует пожениться и завести детей! Ты показал мне мое собственное будущее, и теперь я не могу просто так взять и уйти от Дэнни.

\- Это не твоё будущее, Клара. Время не так работает.

\- И кто из нас теперь врет? - усмехнулась Клара. -Я путешествую с тобой уже достаточно долго, чтобы понять что-то. Я не дура. Это точно так же, как и в случае с профессором Палмером и Эммой Грейлинг и их потомком.

Доктор помолчал, выжидательно смотря на неё, словно пытаясь уловить логику в сказанных словах.

\- И насколько ты помнишь, я не мог вернуть мисс Такориен в её собственное время! - наконец сказал он. - Ее исчезновение было фиксированной точкой, и я не имел права этого изменить. Но мы смогли отправить Колонела Пинка назад в его время, и знаешь, почему? Потому что, в конце концов, не такую уж и большую роль он играл во вселенной. Это потенциальный, один из возможных вариантов будущего, вот и всё!

\- Но я уже видела это будущее! И это должно было создать что-то вроде фиксированной точки.

\- У тебя все ещё есть выбор, Клара, твоя жизнь принадлежит тебе. И это все ещё не объясняет, почему ты пошла тогда с этим солдатом!

\- Бывшим солдатом, сейчас он учитель математики!

\- Насколько «бывшим» он может быть, если он все ещё надевает форму и обучает всех этих ваших впечатлительных болванов быть хорошими маленькими солдатами в их свободное время? Знаешь ли ты, что в некоторых культурах внушать такие принципы детям считается совершенно неприемлемым?

\- Ты не имеешь права осуждать его!

\- Конечно, имею! - воскликнул Доктор. - У меня есть на это полное право. Я сражался в войне куда большей, чем твой Дэн-солдат может себе представить! Я совершал вещи более страшные, чем ему может в голову прийти! Я посвятил всю свою жизнь тому, чтобы убедиться, что больше никто не будет вынужден так жить, что больше никто не почувствует этой боли! Это то, что мы делаем, выходя за эти двери.

\- Ты и правда не понимаешь, в чем дело? - спросила Клара. - Как же лицемерно ты судишь.

\- Как ты можешь путешествовать со мной и любить его? Как можешь ты быть такой лицемеркой?

\- Но если бы я встречалась с Эдрианом, то все было бы хорошо? То есть, я могу путешествовать с тобой и возвращаться домой к кому-то с неряшливой прической и бабочкой...

\- Выбор Эдриана я могу понять! Я могу в это поверить! Но с каких пор солдаты стали в твоём вкусе?

\- Когда солдаты стали в моем вкусе? Когда я стала верить в невозможных героев? Серьезно? Я никогда не понимала, как ты можешь одновременно быть таким межгалактическим гением, и в тоже время абсолютным идиотом! - охваченная гневом Клара направилась к консоли только лишь с одной целью.

\- Что ты делаешь? - требовательно спросил Доктор, обходя консоль, чтобы не потерять её из виду.

\- Заканчиваю это, - бросила она в ответ.

Он двинулся в её сторону, чтобы остановить, но она уже достигла панели управления, как и хотела.

\- Клара, что бы ты ни хотела сделать...

Она погрузила свои пальцы в телепатическую схему и закрыла глаза, игнорируя его пугающий тон:

\- Покажи мне солдата, которого я люблю, - громко обратилась она к ТАРДИС, чтобы Доктор услышал.

\- Не смей!

Консоль загудела, и Клара открыла глаза, встречаясь с диким и испуганным взглядом Доктора.

\- Давай же, Доктор, - холодно бросила она, кивая в сторону монитора, - посмотри сам.

\- Ври себе, сколько угодно, - выплюнул Доктор, решительно глядя на неё, но не на монитор. - Телепатические схемы нельзя так просто обхитрить.

\- Именно. Что бы ни было на экране, это правда. Так что, давай, посмотри.

Его взгляд задержался на ней ещё на мгновение, затем он развернулся и резким движением повернул экран на себя. Клара наблюдала, как эмоции стали сменятся на его лице: гнев превратился в смущение, шок и недоверие. Ей не нужно было смотреть на экран, чтобы знать, кто смотрит на него. Там было лишь одно возможное лицо. Она пыталась скрывать это ради его же собственного блага, а сейчас это не принесёт им ничего, кроме проблем.

Она так устала скрывать очевидное. Если Доктор настаивал на абсолютной честности, он сможет пережить её последствия.

\- Он? - требовательно спросил Доктор, оборачиваясь к ней.

\- Ты же сам сказал, я не могу солгать телепатическим схемам.

Он снова вернулся к разглядыванию монитора всё с тем же недоумением, отражавшимся на его лице.

\- Серьёзно??

\- Бывший солдат, пытающийся совершать правильные поступки, и несущий груз всего мира на своих плечах, с этими большими грустными глазами? Да, ты можешь сказать, что это мой типаж.

Доктор открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл его с пораженным видом:

\- Но он? Этот ворчливый старикан?

Она издала сдержанный раздражённый смешок и вынула свои руки из телепатической схемы.

\- Технически, он больше чем на тысячу лет младше тебя.

\- И ты влюблена? В него?? - снова выкрикнул он. - Ты была знакома с ним всего лишь один день.

Клара округлила глаза, все ещё слишком разозлённая на него, чтобы стерпеть:

\- Он - это ты, идиот! Но когда ты изменил своё лицо, то ясно дал понять, что не думаешь обо мне в этом смысле, и я приняла это. Я уважаю это. Но не смей мне читать лекции о том, стоит ли влюбляться в солдат, просто не смей. До тебя у меня никогда такого даже и не было - я только могла бегло оценить кого-то взглядом, и всё.

\- Я не солдат, Клара, - вздохнул он, потерев лоб.

\- Как и Дэнни! Никогда больше.

\- И поэтому ты любишь его, - приглушенно произнёс Доктор.

Она подавила отчаянный всхлип, зародившийся в груди и как можно более ровным голосом сказала:

\- Если бы я любила его, то его лицо появилось бы на экране, - и если бы у неё была хоть тень сомнения, чьё лицо там извлечёт телепатическая схема из ее сознания, она бы никогда не рискнула сделать это.

\- Но ты сказала...

\- Дэнни милый, простой и уравновешенный - у него есть все те качества, которые я должна хотеть. И, как оказалось, у нас есть будущее, которое ведёт к Орсону Пинку. Я всего лишь должна сохранить наши отношения и попытаться не испортить ничего. Ничего большего я не испытываю.

\- Тогда зачем ты мне так сказала?

\- Чтобы ты замолчал, - честно ответила она, скрестив руки на груди. - Я не хотела, чтобы ты лез в это все. Было очень сложно справится с реакцией Дэнни на все происходящее. Не могла же я всю эту очевидную правду сказать при нем, если я ещё рассчитываю на какое-то будущее с ним.

\- Очевидную? - усмехнулся Доктор.

\- Я думала, что для тебя это очевидно. Я никогда не была хороша, скрывая свои чувства к тебе. Притворялась, будто мы незнакомцы, которые просто встречаются каждую неделю.

\- Что на счёт тебя? Хочешь будущее с ним?

Она вновь подняла на него свой взгляд, а затем сморгнула проступавшие слёзы:

\- У меня есть выбор? Разве есть? Сейчас я уже встретила Орсона Пинка, сейчас я уже видела это будущее - сейчас я уже сказала тебе правду и разрушила то комфортное неведение, в котором мы жили так долго? Рано или поздно ты бросишь меня, Доктор.

\- Не брошу, - перебил он ее, но она глубоко вздохнула и продолжила дальше.

\- Ты бросишь. Если не сегодня, то когда-нибудь ещё, ты оставишь меня и не вернёшься. И мне придётся как-то наладить мою жизнь, и двигаться дальше. Так что это я, - она широко развела руки, дёрнув плечами, - пытающаяся что-то наладить.

После ее слов вокруг них воцарилась тишина, и она продолжала смотреть на Доктора, чтобы он понял, что все это было правдой. Больше было нечего говорить, и она все ещё не готова была увидеть его реакцию, поэтому развернулась в сторону ступеней. Она бы могла пойти в свою комнату, пока Доктор не решит отвезти ее домой. Если ей повезёт, она добавит это в список моментов, которые они, в конце концов, так и не обсудили, и тогда они бы могли вернуть свои отношения в прежнее состояние, сложившееся после его регенерации.

А если ей не повезёт, то, что же - она всегда знала, что должна будет двигаться дальше. Она всегда знала, что он разобьёт ее сердце. И часть ее не хотела откладывать неизбежное на потом.

\- Знаешь, а ведь он тоже тебя любил, - низким голосом произнёс Доктор ей вслед.

\- Кто? - спросила она, оборачиваясь.

\- Это старый ворчливый солдат. Ты появилась словно чудо в худший день его жизни, и остановила его от совершения самого ужасного поступка, который только можно себе представить. Он был совершенно одурманен тобой.

Она прикрыла свои глаза и почувствовала, как слеза скатилась вниз по щеке:

\- Уже нет, - пробормотала она и снова сделала шаг по направлению к лестнице.

\- Клара, - выдохнул Доктор. Быстрые шаги сократили дистанцию между ними, и он поймал её руку, разворачивая её лицом к себе. - Он никогда и не прекращал, - ещё одна слеза скатилась по ее лицу, но она выдавила из себя маленькую улыбку.

\- Часть тебя всегда будет любить меня за то, кем я была для тебя в тот день. Я понимаю. Но этого недостаточно. Это прошлое, а не будущее.

Он все ещё держал её руку, опустив взгляд:

\- Ты хочешь будущее с Дэнни? - хрипло спросил он. - Это приятное, нормальное, стабильное будущее? Это то, чего ты хочешь?

Сейчас ей почему-то было проще не смотреть в его глаза.

\- Я боюсь, что даже ответив себе, что это не то, чего я хочу, Дэнни узнает и возненавидит меня за это, - пробормотал она.

\- Это все ещё твоя жизнь. Все ещё твой выбор, - снова повторил он, но уже гораздо мягче. И так же мягко отпустил её руку. - Видение твоего потенциального будущего не лишает тебя выбора. Если выберешь Дэнни, я не буду... не буду рушить этого, не встану у тебя на пути и не буду задавать вопросы о твоём выборе. Но...

Они стояли в жужжащей тишине консольной, и Кларе казалось, что даже ТАРДИС задержала дыхание.

\- Но? - подсказала она, когда Доктор не продолжил, потому что боялся начать надеяться.

\- Ты можешь сделать другой выбор, - произнёс он, наконец взглянув на неё из-под бровей. - Это не только часть меня, Клара. Весь я, с того момента, как ты ворвалась в мою жизнь. И я не думаю, что когда-либо смогу перестать.

Её сердце глухо ударилось где-то под рёбрами, но она должна была знать наверняка, должна была услышать.

\- Если ты имеешь это ввиду, так скажи, - ответила она надломленным голосом, зная, что её привычка держать всё под контролем провалилась с треском, но она не могла остановиться.

Он усмехнулся, хотя слова эти и так уже вертелись на языке.

\- Я люблю тебя, Клара Освальд, - сказал он, не опуская взгляда. - И я не могу принять идею о том, чтобы ты потратила свою жизнь не на то, что ты действительно хочешь.

Клара выдохнула, дрожа и как будто пытаясь обрести равновесие над пропастью. Она хотела сократить расстояние между ними, обвить руки вокруг его шеи и целовать, пока воздух не кончится. Она хотела повторить ему эти же слова, хотела говорить их ему каждый день её жизни. Она хотела, чтобы все происходящее было правдой, но что-то всё-таки её сдерживало.

\- А что случилось с «не твой парень»? - спросила она, сдерживая остальные слова внутри.

Доктор мотнул головой, снова отводя взгляд.

\- Я пытался спасти тебя,- сказал он. - Трензалор изменил меня. Не только моё лицо, но все эти столетия там, без тебя. Я смотрел на людей из Рождества, которые умирали вокруг меня, их годы словно сочились сквозь мои пальцы. Тебе следовало бы хотеть комфортной, нормальной и стабильной жизни, с чем я и близко не стою. Но я устал делать принимать это решение вместо тебя.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, я умру до тебя, - посыпались из неё слова, абсолютная правда их неизбежной трагедии, такая же болезненная, как решение уйти от него прямо сейчас. Он вздрогнул и развернул своё лицо ещё дальше от неё, но она протянула руки к нему и положила ладонь на его скулу. - Нет, послушай. Если мы выбираем это будущее, мы действительно столкнёмся с этим, - её голос надломился, и она сглотнула, приказывая себе быть смелее. - Мы должны сделать это с широко раскрытыми глазами. Больше ни вранья, ни утаивания. Мы можем сделать это, взять это время и сделать его нашим, но я не хочу этого, если мы не будем честными друг с другом. Ты переживёшь меня.

Он наконец вновь посмотрел на неё своими ярко-голубыми глазами, в которых собирались слёзы.

\- Клара, - в его голосе отчетливо слышалась мольба.

Она сморгнула наворачивающиеся слёзы, пытаясь вести себя храбро. 

\- Я знаю, каким ты становишься, когда теряешь кого-то, я помню остальные твои лица слишком отчетливо. И я достаточно эгоистична и хочу, чтобы ты снова подписался на всю эту боль, которая будет длиться десятки лет. Но если ты не хочешь этого, если думаешь, что не сможешь...

Он отстранил её руку от своего лица и поцеловал костяшки.

\- Уже поздно, в любом случае. Первое лицо, которое это лицо увидело. Будет больно вне зависимости от того, что мы сделаем.

Клара заколебалась, собираясь с силами, и прошептала:

\- Так может мы позволим себе быть действительно счастливыми на протяжении времени, которое у нас есть?

\- Доктор переживет тебя, - сказал он потупляя взгляд, но не отпуская руки. - Но не это лицо. Последнее лицо я носил почти тысячу лет, но предыдущее - меньше десятилетия, и он устроил такую суматоху по поводу ухода. Я не хочу, чтобы ты прошла через это снова, но в конце концов, не мне решать.

\- Но это все ещё будешь ты, - сказала она, пытаясь не думать о том, сколько боли им это причинит. - Все твои лица, которые я встречала, старый солдат и человек в полосатом костюме, они тоже были тобой. И все остальные в моих воспоминаниях - это всё ты.

Он потряс головой.

\- Ты знала всё это в тот день, когда я регенерировал, и тебе всё ещё больно. Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова прошла через это.  
Он все ещё давал ей возможность уйти, способ принять его исповедь и вернуться назад, к Дэнни. У тебя все ещё есть выбор. Вот он и наступил, момент истины. Чего же она действительно хотела? Спокойную, стабильную жизнь на Земле, детей и внуков? Или скитаться по вселенной с любимым мужчиной?

Как будто такой вопрос когда-то её беспокоил.

\- Тогда мы оба должны быть острожными, - прошептала она, смотря на него снизу вверх. - Чтобы никто из нас не умер.

Доктор вопросительно посмотрел на неё:

\- Клара...

\- Это действительно то, чего ты хочешь? - спросила она прежде чем он мог отступить, оправдываясь. - Построить жизни со мной? Только я и ты, настолько долго, насколько это возможно?

Когда он наконец выдохнул ответ, он ударил Клару с мощностью Супернова, её вселенная взорвалась и вновь выстроила себя вокруг одного слова:

\- Да.

Она трепетно улыбнулась, хотя снова чувствовала слёзы на глазах.

\- Тогда я сделала свой выбор.

\- Ты уверена? - настаивал он.

\- Всегда была. Просто я не понимала, что могу его сделать. 

\- А Дэнни?

Она глубоко вздохнула и сморгнула свои слёзы.

\- Думаю, где-то на подсознательном уровне, он уже и так знает. Знает, что я чувствую к тебе. Он не любит, когда ему врут и говорит, что не будет ничего воспринимать неправильно. Он поймёт, даже, возможно, с облегчением.

Вина легла на лицо Доктора.

\- Я не хотел заставлять тебя выбирать между нами.

\- Ты не заставлял, Доктор, - сказала она, улыбаясь и вновь дотрагиваясь до его щеки. - Ты дал мне мой выбор. Это не решение, о котором я пожалею.

Он долго изучал её лицо, в то время, как его выражение лица было открытым и незащищенным как нерв, она ясно видела его любовь. 

\- Только ты и я, настолько долго, насколько это возможно? - сказал он, возвращая ей слова. 

\- Настолько долго, насколько это возможно, - произнесла она и , приподнявшись на носочки, поцеловала его.


End file.
